Sweet Vengeance Path to Insanity
by Touketsu-Sensei
Summary: The day Izaya declares war against humanity. -oneshot- (More chapters may be added in the future depending on popularity.)


**Sweet Vengeance; Path to Insanity**

The raven-haired informant grinned down at the tiny specks known as humans as they hustled down the streets, completely oblivious to the superior presence just above their heads. A cold night breeze swept across the roof of the building that the man was currently standing on, gently caressing his face, brushing against his smooth and pale skin. Izaya slid his slender fingers into the outer pocket of his fur-trimmed coat and pulled out a slim black phone, then dialed a number before holding it to his ear. As his gaze drifted from the cloudless sky to the pavement down below, he allowed a smile to play on his lips.

"_Boom."_

The informant's word was barely heard over the loud explosive noise that abruptly reached his ears, followed by a strong reek of smoke and ashes. The people down below had abandoned whatever they may have had to do as they turned to run for their dear lives upon seeing red hot flames dancing across the concrete ground and blazing high into the air. Shrieks of terror filled the air as panic struck the people like a bold flash of lightning. It didn't take the fleeing crowd too long to figure out that a bomb has been set off, yet they were destined to remain clueless as to who triggered the bomb.

The sirens of police cars and fire trucks blasted loudly down the streets as polices and firefighters soon gathered near the spreading fire. Water hosts were pointed at the fire and water was shot out, this of course being their fruitless attempt to put the fire out. Officers were pacing around hastily as they spoke frantically into walkie-talkies. A chaos was unfolding before the raven's eyes. More precisely, a chaos that _Izaya created _was unfolding before his eyes.

"Ha! I wonder if those officers will ever find the culprit behind this?" Izaya murmured leisurely as if having just triggered a bomb via a phone call was no big deal at all. This raven's gaze focused on the fire scorching on, until he eventually picked out the shape of a charred corpse. Immediately, hatred and anger settled in his heart, tainting it with ugly thoughts. _This damned human being, I can tell it's him even if his rotting corpse is burnt to ashes. _The boss of a certain gang, known as the infamous Yakuza, was murdered, _burnt alive,_ by the hands of this twisted information dealer. Why did Izaya kill this man, you may ask. It was so simple that a mere child would be able to figure it out. _Vengeance. _The man had robbed this infamous informant of his dignity, so Izaya decided to return the favor by taking away everything the man had, including his life.

It was then that Izaya realized he was scowling, and wiped it off his face to replace it with his trademark smirk. "I'll get wrinkles if I frown too much," he reminded himself playfully as he skipped along the edge of the roof. A light-hearted laugh was released as he thought of the satisfaction of having taken revenge on the man who hurt him. As he spread his arms out like wings to balance his body, he silently prayed that the man's soul had ventured deep into the pits of hell, and that his soul would be sentenced to eternal punishment amidst the hottest of hell's flames.

This informant will always have his way, be it a simple prank, or a large-scale slaughtering. His intentions were always absolute, and no human could summon the courage to defy. This often led Izaya to wonder, _was he a god? _Did he bear the blood of a god? Was he of divine birth? No. He was a god who started off as another average human being. However, Izaya opened up his own path to becoming a god. He had done so by tossing aside all his burdens, also known as his morals. Izaya was a god who loved all of humanity, a god ruling above this pitiful species from the shadows of unseen. Yet again, maybe all of this was just another one of Izaya's twisted beliefs.

None of these mattered now. Izaya was done with humans. The raven's way of living was completely shattered by this point. He hated humans. Now, he was going to do something he had vowed never to do as long as he lived.

Orihara Izaya was going to declare war against humanity.

"I love revenge!"


End file.
